I Love You, Dobe !
by Momo Kim
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Complete !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.. Author newbie here.. :D.. _Please Enjoy…^^_**

*_**Re-Publish**_, dan diedit atas saran dari _**Seiffer**_ senpai..^^

Thanks to _**Ciezie**_, _**Riyuki18**_, untuk _**review**_nya, hehehe..

**Seperti biasa, menerima Flame dan Keripik Pedas *eh?**

**Disclaimer :** **SasuNaru punya saya! Wkkkk *dikemplang Masashi Kishimoto-sensei T,T**

**Warning : Ganti Rating ! Boys Love, Typo memungkinkan, don't Like don't Read.. ,**

**Konohagakure, Musim Semi..**

"Hei.. Sasuke.."  
"Hn."  
"Sakura cantik ya? Hehe"

"Hei, Sasuke..."  
"Hn."  
"Aku lapar..."

Ck. Dasar Dobe. Walau kesal aku tetap memasang tampang datar ala trademark Uchiha-ku. Tapi tentu aku tak bisa berlama-lama kesal pada calon Hokage itu. Mana mungkin kau tahan marah pada pemilik cengiran ala rubah yang entah sejak kapan membuatku jatuh cinta itu. Benar-benar mengejutkan, bukan? Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha, mendeklarasikan diri jatuh cinta pada putra tunggal Hokage Ke-empat, sang _**Jinchuuriki**_, pemilik mata sebiru langit dan senyuman sehangat mentari.

Rival? Dulu dengan dingin akan kukatakan kalau kami memang rival... Namun, sejak kejadian setahun lalu, saat pertempuran di Lembah Terakhir, ketika ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi aku, aku tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai rival.  
Kau mau tahu sejak kapan aku jatuh cinta padanya? Ck. Merepotkan.

Sejak kami masih di akademi dulu, sejak insiden Ciuman-Tak-Sengaja itu, sejak saat itu pula hatiku telah terisi olehnya. Meski ia sangat berisik dan kelewat semangat, _kukira ia cocok bergabung dengan Guy sensei dan Rock Lee_, entah kenapa hatiku selalu luluh hanya dengan melihat senyum lima jarinya.  
lagipula, cinta tak mengenal gender, bukan? Di Konohagakure hal itu sudah lumrah. Lihat saja pasangan guru mesum-Kakashi _sensei_ dan Iruka _sensei_, (aku heran kenapa Iruka sensei yang polos itu mau padanya), Shika-Kiba, Neji-Gaara.  
Maka kuputuskan akan kujadikan Naruto Uzumaki menjadi Naruto Uchiha, fufufufufufu..

"..Kenapa aku merinding ya? Temeee.. Jangan-jangan di tempat ini ada hantunya..." pemilik suara cempreng itu bergeser mendekatiku. Tanpa dia sadari aku menyeringai menatap wajah ketakutannya.  
"Temeeee~ Ayo kita pergi.. Tempat ini menyeramkan..." kali ini ia menarik-narik lengan bajuku.  
Seringaiku makin lebar. Secepat kilat, tanpa membuang waktu, kutarik tubuhnya ke arahku.  
".Ooow..owaaaa.. Temeeeee.. A..apa..."  
Bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah sempurna. Manis. Benar-benar manis. Mirp dengan tomat-tomat kesayanganku..  
"K..kau.. Mau apa?"tanya dia saat aku mendekati wajahnya.  
"Ck. Kau ini memang dobe ya?"

"A..apa..Dasar Teme ! "  
Wajahnya makin memerah. Aku suka sekali melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini, haha.  
"Mi..minggir! Jauh-jauh dariku sana!" ia makin panik saat lenganku memeluknya erat.  
Kuletakkan dagu di bahunya. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma citrus yang menguar bagaikan feromon.  
"Aishiteru..."bisikku lirih.  
"Aa...APA?!"  
"Kau tidak tuli 'kan, Naruto?"  
"Ta...tapi..tapi..Kau kan...Kita kan..."  
Kuangkat kepalaku, menatapnya lembut. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar lucu.  
"Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru.. Jelas?"  
Lalu, tanpa menunggu jawabannya, kukecup bibirnya singkat. Lalu menjauhkan diri darinya. Meninggalkan ia yang terpaku di bawah pohon tempat kami bercengkerama tadi.  
"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.! DASAR MESUUUUUUUUM!"

_**A week later...**_

"Hei.. Ino.. Kau sadar tidak? Naruto akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh…" Sakura menyenggol lengan gadis berponi itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah berlibur dari misi. Mereka disini adalah : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, dan tentu saja, Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Uuzmaki.

"Kau benar, _Forehead_.. Kau tahu? Aku mencium bau-bau romantisme disini.. Khukhukhukhu.." Ino menyeringai. Sakura balas menyeringai. Rupanya sinyal fujoshi mereka dalam status siaga penuh.

"Ayo…." Sakura menarik lengan Ino, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tampak melamun di sudut _Konoha Park_, tempat mereka ber-delapan melepaskan penat.

"Naruto-kun…"Ino menepuk pundak pemuda berkumis itu.

"Oh.. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan… Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum manis, yang anehnya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang..

_**Senyum Sakura-chan menyeramkan**_ ! batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dan Uchiha itu jarang bertengkar.. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian?" Ino tersenyum lebar, sehingga lebih mirip seringaian. Mirip predator mendapat mangsa empuk.

Dan kegugupan serta wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba memerah makin melebarkan seringaian kedua gadis kunoichi tersebut, juga membuktikan dugaan mereka bahwa ada 'sesuatu' antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Untungnya, (atau sialnya?), saat mereka berdua ingin mengorek informasi berharga itu, sebuah suara dingin menginterupsinya.

"Dobe, ayo pulang…."

"Eh.. etou.. A..aku…" Naruto tergagap. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, menatap ke segala arah, asal bukan pada pemilik mata Sharingan yang berdiri tegap didepannya itu.

_**Ini menarik**_ ! Sorak Sakura dan Ino dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Jadi kau menolak, hmm?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ti..tidak kok ! Aku. Aku harus membantu Iruka_ sensei_ di akademi ! _Jaa, ne_.. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan.. _Jaa, ne_.. Sasuke.." Naruto bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

Tapi, sebelum niat sucinya itu terlaksana, sebuah tangan pucat terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya, dan menguncinya dalam satu pelukan.

Sakura dan Ino nyaris meraung senang. Namun mereka berhasil menahannya, dan bersiap menunggu adegan selanjutnya (?).

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindariku, hm? Dobe-chan**ku** tersayang…" Sasuke sengaja menekankan kata 'ku', dan mendekap Naruto dengan sikap posesif.

"Kyaaaaaaa ! Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun… Kalian _awesome_ sekaliiiiii !" Sakura berteriak sambil mengaitkan kedua jemarinya. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Eeeee..eh? Te-teme… Lepas…" Naruto meronta-ronta dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Kenapa aku harus melepasmu? Kau tahu, susah payah aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangmu, dan sekarang saat aku mendapat kesempatan itu kau menyuruhku untuk melepasmu? Tidak akan…."

Naruto memucat. Ia kenal betul seringaian macam apa itu. Sangat mirip dengan seringaian Guru Kakashi saat menatap Iruka.

_**Oh Jashin-samaaaa !**_

"Jadi mari kita lanjutkan saja di Uchiha mansion.. Jangan khawatir.. Aku tak akan menyakitimu…."

Detik berikutnya Naruto pingsan dengan elitnya di pelukan sang Pangeran Uchiha !

_**The End (?)**_

**Author's Word Area : Review, review, review.. *kitty eyes again, wkwkkw**


	2. Chapter 2- I Love You, Dobe

Yuppp! Author newbie kembaliiii ^^.. Ada yg msih ingat fict ini?

Ini chap kedua, moga lebih bgus yaaa?

Thanks to **_Ciezie_**, **_lov2laf_**,**_ Ichkurorry, Auror De'Rane, dan dua guest _**untuk **_review_**nya, hehehe.. Thankyuu sooo much !

**Seperti biasa, menerima Flame dan Keripik Pedas ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** **Andai SasuNaru punya saya! T,T**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo memungkinkan, don't Like don't Read.. ,**

* * *

Iruka heran. Tumben sekali Naruto menolak ajakannya makan di Kedai Ichiraku. Biasanya ia akan semangat sekali menghabiskan bermangkuk – mangkuk ramen, dan membuatnya harus rela mengosongkan isi dompetnya selama sepekan.

Ini aneh.. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto? Setiap kali berpapasan dengan Uchiha bungsu, ia selalu ambil **_jurus seribu kaki_**, alias kabur secepat Chouji menghabiskan keripik – keripik kentang miliknya.

Ini benar – benar bukan Naruto yang biasanya !

"Kakashi, kau sadar tidak? Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Naruto…" Iruka membuka pembicaraan. Saat ini ia dan – ehem, kekasihnya, Hatake Kakashi tengah meneliti sejumlah dokumen yang harus dilaporkan pada Godaime – sama, antara lain laporan hasil misi dan entah apa lagi, yang membuat Kakashi kesal karena tidak bisa – ehem – khusyuk membaca Icha – Icha Paradise keluaran anyar miliknya.

"Hn…" Kakashi bergumam tipis, sambil matanya tetap menelusuri lembaran dokumen yang tingginya mengalahkan gunung Fuji.

Iruka berdesis kesal. Maunya sih ngambek, tapi takut dibilang ke-cewe-an…

"Jangan menggunakan kata – kata itu, Kakashi! Membuatku kesal saja! "

Kakashi menoleh. " Ada apa, Iru – **_koi_** ? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkan bocah pirang itu sebentar saja? Dia sudah besar.. Dia bukan anak – anak lagi… "

"Bukan itu masalahnya… Hanya saja, tidak biasanya ia menolak ajakanku untuk makan di Kedai Paman Teuchi.. Kau tahu sendiri kan, betapa maniaknya dia pada ramen buatan Paman Teuchi?"

Naruto dan kecintaannya pada makanan berlabel ramen. Penduduk Konoha bagian mana yang tidak mengetahuinya?

Kakashi mengangguk samar. "Lalu?"

Iruka menghela nafas. Dokumen terakhir selesai ia periksa. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi. Disenderkannya tubuh tegap milknya di dinding kantor Hokage, lalu menarik Iruka mendekat. **_Boleh dong ambil kesempatan sedikit? Pikirnya dalam hati._**

"Selain ia menolak traktiran ramen dariku, atau dari siapapun, kuperhatikan ia juga menghindari bungsu Uchiha… Setiap bertemu atau berpapasan, ia selalu buru – buru menghindar.. Seperti ketakutan.. Kau tahu tidak, kira – kira apa penyebabnya?"

Kakashi tertawa kecil. **_Tidak ayah, tidak anak, sama – sama polosnya_** !

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Apa jangan – jangan mereka berkelahi seperti dulu lagi?"

Kakashi makin mengeraskan tawanya. Oh, Iruka – **_sensei_** .. Betapa naifnya dirimu…

"Kau yakin tidak tahu penyebabnya?" Kakashi bertanya setelah tawanya terhenti karena cubitan maut dari Iruka.

Iruka menggeleng polos. Membuat Kakashi harus mati – matian menahan **_nosebleed_** demi melihat kepolosan uke – nya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada bocah rubah itu sendiri?"

"Sudah.. Aku sudah menanyakan langsung pada Naruto.. Tapi ia diam saja, dengan wajah pucat dan panik…"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak bertanya saja pada Uchiha bungsu?"

Iruka tertegun. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir sampai ke situ? Tanyakan saja pada Sasuke. Mungkin bocah pantat ayam itu akan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepalanya. Mungkin…

"Iruka…."

Iruka menoleh, dan…

Cupp…

**_Plakkk…_**

"Dasar mesum!" Iruka menggampar Kakashi sekuat mungkin.

**_Poor Kakashi…._**

* * *

Sakura dan Ino tengah asyik cekikikan demi melihat pemandangan indah di depan mata mereka, yaitu adegan Kakashi digampar Iruka, saat radar fujoshi mereka menangkap sinyal – sinyal bahwa pasangan terpanas Konoha setelah Kakashi – Iruka , tidak lain dan tidak bukan Sasuke – Naruto tengah berada di jangkauan wilayah kekuasaan mereka berdua.

"Gyaaaaa…! Jauh – jauh kau dariku **_Teme no baka hentai_** ! **_Rasengan_** !"

DHUARRRRR…

"Khukhukhu.. Dobe.. Masih terlalu cepat sejuta tahun bagimu untuk bisa menyerangku dengan Rasengan – mu…"

Iruka, Sakura juga Ino, minus Kakashi yang masih sibuk mengusap – usap pipinya yang merah membara (?), serentak berlari ke TeKaPe *baca ala salah satu tokoh di cara tipi punya Negara tetangga ya? *senyum nista

"Gyaaaa.. ! **_Odama Rasengan_** !"

DHUAARRRRRRR….

**"APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DI KANTORKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO !"**

**_'Celaka… ' batin keenam manusia berlainan jenis itu serentak._**

Di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, berdiri sesosok wanita berparas amat sangat muda sekali, dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah. Sepasang matanya menyipit tajam.

"Eh.. – ehehehe .. **_Baa – chan.._** Ini semua.. ini semua gara – gara Sasuke ! Ya ! Ini semua karena dia, **_baa – chan_** .." Naruto tersenyum ketakutan.

"Aku tak peduli, **_gaki_**.. Yang jelas kau harus mengganti kerusakan yang ditimbulkan jurus – jurusmu tadi.. Kau mengerti?!" Tsunade mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Rasanya ia mendadak bertambah tua seratus tahun demi mendapati kantor luarnya tak berbentuk lagi. Kacau – balau …

Naruto mengkeret. Tanpa sadar ia beringsut mendekati seme – nya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ba – bagaimana ini Teme? Aku tak punya uang untuk mengganti biaya kerusakan ini.. Hiks…" Sepasang bola mata safir miliknya berkaca - kaca.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Ini kesempatannya untuk menjadi pahlawan di mata sang uke..

"Tenang saja Naru –**_ koi_**.. Aku akan membantumu.. Jangan menangis…" Lembut diusapnya pundak si blonde, lalu menariknya dalam satu pelukan.

Iruka melongo. '**_I – ini… Apa mungkin…'_**

Sakura dan Ino sudah sibuk mengabadikan adegan itu dengan kamera saku (?) milik mereka, ckckckkckck..

**_Koleksi foto SasuNaru kita bertambah, Sakura / Ino ! inner kedua gadis itu kompak._**

Tsunade memandang jengah adegan **_lovey - dovey_** itu. Dengan satu kepulan asap, ia menghilang entah kemana.

Kakashi – lah yang pertama kali bersuara,

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti kan, kenapa Naruto menolak ajakanmu untuk makan ramen? Dan menghindari bungsu Uchiha itu?"

Iruka mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja Naruto menolak, karena tiap ia mengajaknya untuk makan ramen, Iruka pasti mengajak murid – muridnya yang lain, termasuk Sasuke. Rupanya ada yang disembunyikan putra angkatnya itu darinya…

Ditatapnya Naruto yang masih (tidak sadar) berada di pelukan bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Rupanya ia sudah dewasa… batin Iruka dengan sedikit senyum. Ia masih mengawasi bungsu Uchiha yang tampak senang bisa memeluk pujaan hatinya.

**_Setidaknya ia tidak semesum pria bermasker di sebelahku ini_**… -_- , batin Iruka sembari melirik Kakashi yang asik membaca Icha – Icha Paradise.

O..oow.. Benarkah Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang mesum?

* * *

***Tamat***

*err, review ? *muka polos


End file.
